This study will examine the participation of endogenous serotoninergic systems in the neuroendocrine regulation of LH, FSH, prolactin and growth hormone secretion in healthy individuals (young men, young women and postmenopausal women). In addition, we will test the hypothesis that serotoninergic systems interact with endogenous opiate pathways in the regulation of episodic LH secretion.